Guardian
by MidnightSteel3
Summary: It's four years after the first decisive demon tournament and Makai and Ningenkai have both lived in relative peace. The two worlds slowly adjusting to the newfound exposure for each other. But trouble is brewing one year before the next tournament and it all surrounds a blind cook in the middle of Tokyo. (Post-Canon/Canon-Divergent)
1. Chapter 1

A piercing alarm sounded throughout the spirit world office. Red lights flashing as the grating noise blared across speakers in Koenma's study. The room was dyed in the synthetic red color of the lights, an unnatural hue washing over the room. George came flying in adorned in his leopard print loincloth, his eyes flashing as he frantically rushed over to the little ruler. The ogre's blue arms flying all over the place when he took in his boss' ashen face.

"Koenma, sir!" he cried, in his fluctuating yet rough voice. "What's going on?!" Koenma stared blankly at a report that had appeared in his hands just milliseconds before the first note of the alarm struck the air. His small hands clutched at the thin material, creases immediately appearing under his harsh grip. Koenma's large, doe eyes shot up to look at George before returning like a moth to a flame to regard the contents of the page before him.

"Ogre," gulped the pint sized Koenma his shaking body and wide eyes nearly paralyzing his companion, "bring me Botan immediately. We need to reunite the Reikai Tantei, immediately." George hastily ran off to summon Botan, Koenma watched him run off for the briefest of seconds before he turned his head downwards to once again read over the words that littered the paper before him. The lines of the characters seem to shift and mock him as the picture in the top left corner distorted itself in warning. The red light making the bland expression appear demonic and evil in nature.

' _Why now?'_

* * *

Thick spices permeated the air as the sizzle of meat on the griddle sang its way into the ears of those nearby. The midday sun beat itself down upon the occupants of a narrow street, modern asphalt and metal structures clashing against greenery and stone from an age gone by. Such was life in Tokyo, the juxtaposition of old and new turning into a common sight for its residents yet still remaining strangely beautiful. A man with soft features and flamingos red hair sat at a table in front of a fairly small establishment. His shocking hair contrasting nicely against his navy blue and yellow plaid button up shirt, light jeans, and auburn colored shoes. Kurama couldn't help but let his sight be drawn in to the wild haired woman feverishly slicing away at bright vegetables and thick meat, an earthen colored sauce stirred in a pan littered with fresh shrimp. Orders were barked out of a dusky mouth before a younger cook took over the pan, the woman expertly transporting the paper thin meat to a new station.

"That her?" Kurama's striking emerald eyes flicked up to regard the brash man brusquely questioning him. Yusuke Urameshi plopped into a metal seat across from Kurama, Kuwabara wasn't far behind him, large frame drawing several eyes to their strange group; their built bodies immediately sinking against their chosen chairs. Yusuke was wearing his ever iconic red bomber jacket and jeans combo, Kuwabara was wearing his navy denim jacket and light, acid washed jeans. Kurama confirmed Yusuke's query with a near silent nod, a hum of affirmation breaking the air between the three men. "She doesn't look blind to me."

"That's because she has the place memorized, Urameshi," Kuwabara deigned to answer. Kurama huffed a laugh at Yusuke's glare towards Kuwabara, stifling the mirth on his face when Yusuke turned his irate spirit towards the fox demon.

"Kuwabara is right you know," he voiced, eyes crinkling at the corners. "She knows exactly where everything is, and all of her associates know to stay out of her way when she's moving." Yusuke let out a disinterested grunt as his eyes roved around the small establishment, unlike the Yukimura Diner, the small but active restaurant was partially outside, glass windows open wide to let in breeze with a portion cut off for its customers to dine surrounded by beautiful foliage. Instead of responding to Kurama, Yusuke continued to look around himself, flipping his head back and forth.

"Where's Hiei?" Kuwabara asked, an eyebrow raised. "Koenma said he wanted us all to be here for this."

"If you were actually aware of the world around you," a sarcastic voice spoke out from behind Yusuke and Kuwabara, "you would realize I'm right here. I see you're still the same oaf you've always been." The former spirit detective let out a hearty laugh when he turned to see Hiei walking towards them with Botan in tow, red eyes were narrowed in annoyance while Botan was very shifty. Hiei fortunately decided to forego his black cloak and instead wore a long light blue jacket over his black number tied at the waist in a beautiful crimson belt, while Botan drew eyes in with her bubblegum blue hair she too was dressed in modern street style: a black and orange bomber with high waisted blue jeans. The two newcomers both pulled up seats at the table which was steadily growing more crowded.

"Listen here short stack—" Kuwabara began his voice rising from anger only to be interrupted by a light voice filled with amusement.

"Kuwabara, I thought I heard your stupid voice." Standing not even five feet from their table was the fairly tall head chef, wild curls twining their way over her head like a mane of thorns. A lopsided grin lighted her face, high cheekbones accentuated by the contour of her merry emotions. The woman was in a white, short sleeve button up, revealing her sharp collarbones against the soft start of her cleavage; and wide legged, high-waisted jean shorts. Sun kissed skin contrasted beautifully against the light colors that fell upon her powerful body, sharp muscles surrounded by rounded curves. Her face was warm and kind yet also held the bite of an intelligence far used to being underestimated, strikingly sharp high cheekbones accompanied by lush and round lips, a widow's peak framed her forehead and her chin ended in a lovely oval. Her eyes were hidden by deep black, gold rimmed aviators that only seemed to compliment her visage even further. "Long time no speak. Are Yukina and Keiko here?"

Kuwabara flailed for a second, not expecting the masterclass chef to have not only heard but walk over to him. "Uh no, Rei! Not today!" he cried out, causing Rei to cock her head in mild confusion, her eyebrows drawing together. The rough voice of the man sounded both embarrassed and nervous, a snort from next to Kuwabara hit her senses. "I'm just here with a few of my... friends!" Realization struck her with raised eyebrows and her lips soundlessly shaping and "o" before a sly grin stretched across her face.

"Oh," she chuckled to herself with a devilishly low tone, "so I take it your boyfriend Urameshi is finally here, huh? You gonna propose to him?" Kuwabara squeaked indignantly causing Rei to chuckle throatily; her blithely mood joined in by Kurama's soft chuckles, Hiei's short yet deep tones, Botan's muffled giggles, and Yusuke's bellyaching guffaws. "I wish I could have seen your face." The corners of her closed eyes crinkled up in amusement, before she shifted her head marginally to the left. "I'm guessing by the four extra laughs you really did bring friends with you. If they eat even half as much as you I might go out of business for the rest of the week!" Rei laughed good naturedly before extending her hand forward, scars littering the tawny skin. "Rei Yamamoto, head chef and owner of Kankaku." Kurama reached to shake it first while introducing himself, surprise alighting his features when he noticed the soft texture despite the scars marring the skin. Everyone shook her hand with politeness, surprisingly enough including Hiei, until it was Yusuke's turn to shake.

"Ah so you're the fabled Urameshi, huh?" she commented with a light tone. "I've heard a lot about you from the big guy here." She sniffed for a second, pouting slightly as her brows drew together. "Shame on you for making Keiko wait so long."

"Now wait just a second," Yusuke started defensively, "I told her I'd be back in three years. It's not my fault she's impatient." Rei chuckled to herself, it seemed that the blind chef was filled with friendly banter and humor.

"I'm teasing you, hun," she replied waving her hand lightly in the air. "I know somewhere deep down you're a decent guy, hard not to be when you hang around a big lug like Kuwabara." The aforementioned man let out a bashful chuckle, blush dusting his prominent cheekbones.

"Aw jeez," he murmured, "you really know how to make a guy feel appreciated. I never know if you're insulting or complimenting me."

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" she offered playfully, giggling yet again when she heard Kuwabara release a squawk. "Let's start with drinks. I'm guessing the usual for you Kuwabara?"

"We'll all have the same drink," he replied, he looked around at the strange group of companions before him. "And get us Yukina's usual order." Rei let out a hum of intrigue before turning around and letting him know that she got it. The tanned woman expertly moved around tables, the layout long since memorized, patrons leaving the aisles clear out of respect for the the young owner. The members of Reikai Tantei briefly watched her go before turning their attention to the only actual human in the group.

"How often do you come here, Kuwabara?" Botan asked incredulously. "You have a normal drink order? _Yukina_ has a normal food order?"

Yusuke laughed. "My guess is: this is the only place that brings themselves low enough to welcome someone like Kuwabara."

"I regularly find myself surprised that the oaf is even allowed to walk the streets," Hiei commented.

Kuwabara frowned and glared at the three offenders, "Say what you want, you'll be eating your words soon enough."

"Five ginger beers on the house for Mister Kuwabara and co!" a young, happy voice announced. A young girl who looked to be no older than seventeen laid down five bottles of the drink accompanied with glasses filled halfway up with ice. She had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and a splatter of vitiligo across her face and hands.

"Hey Kimiko!" Kuwabara looked to the girl with his wide smile, Kimiko replied in turn. Tucking a dark strand of hair behind her bicolored ear. "I'm glad to see that you're still working here. Is Rei treating you right?"

"Have you ever heard any of us complain?" Kimiko replied lightly. "It's thanks to Rei's generous salary that I've been able to apply to school in America!"

"Wow, America huh?" the large man sat back to regard the young girl whom he happily called a friend. "That sure is far away, you certain you're ready for it?" She simply nodded with a determined look in her eyes, she was about to say before another waiter called her over.

"Aw shoot, rush is coming up soon," the teen muttered lowly to herself. "Wish I could stay and chat Mister Kuwabara but I have to go! Time's ticking when you start a shift." A beat of silence hung over the group once again as the all stared at the redhead with a pompadour.

"Damn Kuwabara," Yusuke called out, "do you spend all your time here?"

"No, that's not it Urameshi!" Kuwabara defended. "I used to work here is all, it wasn't far from school and Rei had just opened the place. She gives me special treatment whenever I drop by, says I'm paying back my paycheck every time I stop by."

"Well we've seen how much you eat, Kuwabara," Kurama said twisting open the bottle of soda. "I think that might be a well deserved observation."

"What is this, pick on Kuwabara day?! I've had enough of your mean jibes!"

"Big word from a big fool, perhaps your intelligence has improved."

"What was that, shrimp?!"

"Now now, boys. Settle down."

The group traded friendly banter and jibes, rowdy conversation every once in a while drawing the attention of other patrons around them. In the middle of a conversation lull Hiei turned to Kurama. His Jagan eye glowed faintly underneath the thick wrapping he placed over his third eye, Kurama continued to watch the cooks hard at work when he felt the intrusion into his mind by Hiei's demonic energy. Kurama briefly glanced towards the Koorime out of acknowledgement and waited for his friend to speak.

' _Don't try and hide it fox,'_ he began _, 'I know you sensed it too. This Rei has energy that isn't like an average human.'_

' _Yes,'_ Kurama affirmed. ' _But it isn't spirit energy, nor is it demonic. It felt less like an energy and more like a hint, a warning if you will.'_

' _That's too poetic,'_ Hiei growled back in disgust. ' _It doesn't matter what it is, it's a threat. She's hiding something in plain sight. Someone like that can't be trusted.'_

' _That may be,'_ Kurama acceded. ' _But Kuwabara has known Rei for quite some time now. I see no reason to warn the others.'_

Hiei grunted in Kurama's mind. ' _The day I trust that oaf and his feelings will be the day he finally beats me.'_

The fire demon shortly removed himself from Kurama's thoughts, the presence of foreign demonic energy retreating in a violent rush. Kurama sighed to himself in resignation but he could not deny that Hiei's caution came from awareness and reservation, something that can be asset when the rest of them are too trusting. He was swiftly swept back into conversation when Yusuke sputtered around his soda, not expecting the strong ginger flavor that was iconic of the sharp drink.

True to Kimiko's word, the traffic in and out of the restaurant picked up. Kimiko had to dump her position of waitress in order to start taking up her secondary role of hostess. Before the afternoon rush Rei would venture out every once in a while to talk with customers here and there, many of them being well acquainted with the warm woman. However, as it picked up speed Rei spent more time in the back chopping, slicing and tasting.

Their food arrived just seconds before a group of fifteen businessmen bustled in, all receiving a take out order from the staff who were prepared for them. The horde of suits were in and out in under five minutes, the threshold immediately filling up with college students and small families. The group collectively looked down at the wide dishes placed before them by a waiter, only to gaze a beautiful entree. A curry bun designed in the shape of a flakey, rectangular turnover, with a side of seasoned mixed vegetables on top of rice. The plate was more colorful than a rainbow, the rice a vibrant yellow and the vegetables roasted to perfection only to be topped with a thing layer of a bean based tomato sauce. Kuwabara looked at his friends smugly as they all stared in wonder at the enticing food before them.

"Rei makes good food," he said simply before picking up the curry filled pastry. It was a light and fluffy as a cloud, he ripped a corner of it open only to reveal it's rich center. It was filled with tender meat, sliced thinly so as to not break apart its golden shell. It was filled with lamb and aromatic spices, an earthy thick scent of cumin and oregano immediately permeating the air, a sharp tint of lemon struck behind it as if the scent were battling the larger scents. Expertly Kuwabara took the corner he ripped off in order to dab at the green-brown curry's thick sauce.

"I take back everything I said," Yusuke gaped, slack jawed, "I don't think I'm ever gonna leave. If this food is even half as good as it smells I think I might marry her."

"I think Keiko will find that change of heart very interesting," Botan teased.

Yusuke fumbled before he conspicuously changed the subject. "Ha ha, wow! Is anyone else hungry? Because I'm suddenly famished!"

"Very smooth, Yusuke," Kurama lightly sassed with amiable amusement. "I too wonder what Keiko would say."

"Aww c'mon Kurama not you too," Yusuke groaned.

"Ha ha! You reap what you sow, Urameshi!" Kuwabara laughed loudly whilst pointing at Yusuke, reveling in his mock betrayal. Yusuke threateningly pointed his forefinger at his taller friend, the threat of his spirit gun going unvoiced.

"If we weren't in public Kuwabara, I swear I'd beat you to a pulp!"

"Oh my," clucked Botan, "trouble in paradise if you ask me."

"Then its a good thing no one's asking!" Yusuke venomously roared at her.

"Careful there Yusuke," Botan tutted, wagging her finger condescendingly, "your Mazoku is showing it's teeth." Yusuke growled at her, eyebrows furrowed with mock fury and Botan squealed, her body drawing away from him out of fear. Kurama laughed once more only to face more of Yusuke's frustration.

Hiei was the only one who wasn't an active participant in their playful conversation, the fire demon instead steadily eating the food before him. Although he wouldn't admit it, the dish the human concocted was well spiced with turns of tangy spikes at every turn. He was more reserved with the yellow rice, but after having seen Kurama spoon at it without hesitation he followed along as well. Botan and Kurama were both delicate in their consumption of the curry turnover at roasted vegetables, Kuwabara ate with gusto, while Yusuke essentially inhaled what was before him. Trying to pick at other plates and only succeeding once with Kuwabara and thrice with Botan. By the time they had finished, the restaurant's traffic had died down considerably, most of the lunch break patrons coming for takeout or quick snacks.

Rei emerged once again from her kitchen sanctuary, after the Reikai Tantei paid their fee, and carefully picked her way over to their table. The woman pulled over a seat for herself, effortlessly blocking an easy way out while keeping her motions smooth and casual. Crossing her right ankle over her left knee, she leaned back in the chair keeping her posture open and casual. A thick black eyebrow was raised as she quirked her lips to the side.

"I'm assuming that you lot aren't just here for a cute little hang out session," she mused.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Yusuke retorted with defiance layering his voices. Rei cocked her head to regard him, muscles twitching almost imperceptibly underneath her soft cheeks.

She considered his query for the barest of seconds before deciding to answer. "Kuwabara's order. He didn't ask about the dessert of the day." Kuwabara stiffened as the rest of the table minus Rei focused their sharp gazes upon him.

"Nice going Kuwabara," Yusuke grumbled.

"The oaf has done it again," Hiei grunted.

Rei snapped her head in Hiei's direction before pulling down her shades. Large, defiant eyes glared at him. They were unseeing, the direction ever so slightly off its target but the message was clear in her narrowed eyes and curled lips, in the flex of her muscles she promised death. "I'd watch my words if I were you," she sneered, "insolence is a trait not allowed in my establishment." Hiei's jagan eye glowed as he pushed it forward in order to invade her mindscape. The S-Class energy was entered a space only to find it devoid and barren, a smirk lighted her face. "I think the more you search for my thoughts the less you'll find, Hiei." Surprise ripples through the group as Rei's smirk widened.

"Now then, Spirit Detectives. What do you want."


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you know that?" Yusuke was immediately on guard. Eyes scanning the area to find any potential ambushes or fighters, no one made themselves known but that didn't mean there weren't any lurkers. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurama's own flash about. The sharp green orbs expertly taking in his surroundings and categorizing, a strategy playing out in those emerald eyes.

"Now, now," Rei admonished, her lopsided smirk back on her face along with her shades. "No need to get up in arms. Over the past few years I've had quite a few demons work for me. It's not like looks can stop my employment." She pulled out a flask from her pocket and took a swig from it, what the contents were no one could say but when she sighed her breath wasn't tainted with any trace of alcohol. "The stories they told me were impressive to say the least. Imagine my to surprise to hear Kuwabara was not only a psychic, but one that could challenge some pretty powerful beings. I'm just glad his fighting isn't as unskilled as his attempts at cooking." She chuckled heartedly, her throaty tones filling the air around her with an odd feeling of warmth despite the pressing danger and shock she seemed to represent barely seconds before.

"That doesn't explain why I can't find your mind," Hiei snapped with narrow eyes. Rei cocked her head to the side as if questioning what the weather will be the day after. She hummed thoughtfully to herself, fingers tapping lovingly against the metal flask.

"Bold of you to assume I have a mind," she stated sharply. A growl of warning was her response but either Rei truly was unbothered or was a phenomenal actor as she simply giggled at his irate actions. The members of Reikai Tantei glanced back forth between the two opposing forces, almost as if watching an Olympic tennis match. Hiei was rarely so easily annoyed, and to them all it seemed as though Rei had an impenetrable wall of teasing jibes and smart remarks. But Kuwabara knew differently, the genius chef was always calm, kind, and filled with an odd sense of humor that only she herself understood but only ever became sharp tongued while in the kitchen. The tall woman demanded and expected much of her staff, but she was always forgiving and friendly. "Oh calm down, swordsman, I jest. I had a psychic lock my mind, I didn't like the idea of someone else being able to read my thoughts. Satisfied? Good. Now answer my question. What do you want?"

Botan spoke first. "Well, Miss Yamamoto," she started, "my employer, Prince Koenma, wanted me to hand this letter to you and put you under the protective watch of these four." Rei's interest was piqued at the idea of a letter and she held her hand out to receive the paper.

"May I feel it, Miss Botan?" her scarred hand reached out, tawny fingers delicately stretching in wait of the heavy paper. Shuffling occurred to the left of her hand, paper being passed between multiple people before it was deposited on her awaiting appendage. She felt around the envelope before finding the crease that would unleash it's contents to her curious hands. After flipping open the envelope the woman carefully opened the paper, indentations of complicated dots greeting her fingertips. She steadily ran her pointer finger over every letter combination, message playing out before her in Braille.

Halfway through her reading she stiffened, taut as a wire, the tension in her shoulders only growing more apparent the more her finger traced around the message. Lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed, she finished letter only to shift her head up, head turning as if to regard her establishment with a sightless gaze. Her finger thoughtlessly moved over the contents once again, fearful grip contracting around her heart as a bead of sweat trekked its way down the curve of her forehead. Her hand clenched, paper crumbling underneath her grip, creases coiling their way over the material like cracks appearing in the earth's surface after a severe quake. She unleashed a heavy sigh, breath catching and hooking in her chest, leg twitching and shaking feverishly like a leaf in a hurricane of possibilities and anxieties tumultuously whirling through her mind.

"I... ," she faltered before a sardonic smile creeped onto her face, lips curling, "What utter bullshit is this?" The entire table flinched away from her venomous tone, Hiei and Kurama squirming slightly as the off putting energy grew stronger. "Get out. Get out of my establishment, now."

Kuwabara felt fear creep up his body, chills running down his body as his mind screamed danger. Rei's tone was soft and quiet, yet so so horribly menacing. It was like running in the dark, an unknown predator chasing you. He glanced at his teammates and saw that similarly there was fear in their eyes, even Hiei looked paler than usual. He looked back at his former employer, clearing his throat to try and voice reason.

"Rei, I don't know—"

"Silence fool," she seethed, Kuwabara could have sworn he saw fangs as his body immediately froze under her hissing tone. "You are not to come back here, do you understand me? Your Prince Koenma can go rot, there's nothing for me to fear. Something like that has long since passed, got it? It is gone."

"So you're running," Hiei snapped through clenched teeth, eyes narrowed. Rei snorted.

"You can't run from something that doesn't exist," she sneered before standing up. "Get out and never return. Thank you for your business." Rei brusquely pushed away, leaving the chair behind as she quickly made her way back into the kitchen away from her former employee and his associates. Her booted feet clacked against the stone, back sharp as a knife while completely shutting them out. Kurama sighed, running a hand through his long hair.

"Well that could have gone better," Botan ventured staring after her.

"Yes," he replied, "it only makes me wonder what Koenma wrote in that letter."

"Great," grumbled Yusuke, "pacifier breath just ruined his own mission, nice going." The black haired man stood up, trudging away from the table. "I'm going to play some arcade games, what a waste."

"Now hold on just a minute," Botan surged forward to grab onto Yusuke's jacket, "you too Hiei, I know you're just itching to run off. Koenma gave you boys direct orders to watch over Rei, and we're going to see this mission through whether she likes it or not."

"No doubt her cooperation would have made life much easier," Kurama stressed. "But it is what it is, I suppose."

"Alright so then what do we do?" Yusuke griped. "Stalk her? Yeah I'm sure that'll go over well, four men stalking a blind woman. At least Kuwabara knows where she lives."

"Actually Urameshi, I don't," he admitted bluntly. Yusuke turned to him with wide eyes and a clenched fist, mouth turned into a deep frown. "Hey don't look at me like that! Rei likes her privacy so no one actually knows where she lives!"

"Useless as always," Hiei commented, Kuwabara turned to snap at Hiei when Kurama cleared his throat effectively stopping further bickering.

"If you have forgotten," he began glancing sideways, "we are still in a public establishment. Perhaps we should get moving." The rest of the Reikai Tantei glanced in the direction Kurama indicated only to see some of the staff and patrons were giving them dirty looks. "Kuwabara, may we use your home as a meeting ground?" The large man nodded in agreement, the group of five hurried out of the restaurant, not noticing the keen gaze of a distrusting eye following them.

Hiei was perched on a tree branch, body and energy hidden as much as possible as he watched the wild haired woman finally make her way away from her home to a farmer's market. It had been two weeks since the short Koorime was given the task of following and watching the blind woman. Unlike the rest of the Reikai Tantei, Hiei's proximity to Rei would be minimal thanks to his jagan eye. Much to his annoyance the eye proved very useful, which consequently forced him to alert Mukuro that he would be taking an extended leave from the barrier patrol. He was being cautious, overly so in his opinion however the fox had given him strict advice to deal with her like he would an unknown S-Class demon.

Hiei watched as she walked down the sidewalk, large dog leading her while Rei kept her hand wrapped tightly around the harness. The woman was constantly lead around by her rough looking dog. His hair was carefully trimmed and maintained however, meticulous grooming did nothing to hide the large muscles and sharp scars that littered its muzzle and body. She clearly kept the German Shepherd as a warning, the dog didn't even pant happily but looked as serious as an old army vet who had seen too much. It barked every once in a while, to signal Rei when to stop and go while the woman herself spoke in a strange accented voice that Hiei never had the chance nor enough interest to fully identify.

Rei was met by her young employee Kimiko, after walking for several hundred feet, at a crosswalk. The two companions easily made their way to the market, empty bags bouncing against their legs as they carried them loosely. Rei had a smile on her soft face, tittering happily with Kimiko as they discussed the week's menu back and forth, debating on which ingredients will be cheapest and freshest. Kimiko's father was Rei's main fishmonger, many of her seafood entrees coming fresh off his boat which meant that the young woman had the chance to help her boss through the market while also learning important tools of the trade. Rei was well known and very well loved at the market, her weekly trips brought forth daily shipments from the sellers throughout the week. No one could deny that her constant shopping brought forth a booming business for her suppliers and they in turn adored her for it.

Hiei watched them, boredom etched on his face, as they entered the market and began to mull around. Kimiko supplied Rei with a constant stream of information, breaking the food down into the colors before them. All of the vendors allowed the blind chef to sniff at their products, utilizing her well trained nose to test the quality and freshness of the organic that splayed out before her. All of them had respect for her, and if one looked close enough you could fear churning in a few of the eyes belonging to the younger heirs that would take over the farms in the future. It took them three hours to finish perusing through every stand, bags heavy and fat with fresh finds. The two companions linked arms before strolling down the road, steps slightly stunted by the weight of their spree.

The streets began to slowly draw silent, it was heavy with danger and ominous warnings. Reí realized the out of place silence at the same time Hiei did, body stiffening underneath flaring foreboding of danger to come. Nenito began growling as his haunches rose, canine senses acknowledging the shift of atmosphere while preparing for attack. His sudden change from stoically calm to outwardly aggressive startled Kimiko, her body naturally shifting behind Rei as she stared down at the dog. Her eyes were bright with fear, brown orbs shimmering in the light with pinched eyebrows and a loose mouth.

"Rei," she whispered to her boss, thin yet strong hand tugging on the older woman's skull and flower printed shirt, "What is—"

"We must move," she interrupted dropping her market finds on the ground, she began running which forced Kimiko to drop her own bag in surprise. "Quickly!" The two began booking it down the street, turning randomly at every crosswalk, Nenito boldly leading them around as they tried to out run the danger.

Hiei followed along, running parallel to them as they made their way. Kimiko was panicking breath wheezing in and out as she struggled to understand the situation she was in with limited information. Rei herself seemed harried, her face tight as she sprinted like a profession, hand tight around her employee's as she promoted her underling to keep up without ever breaking.

Crackles began to follow them, Earth creaking behind them with sharp jolts. The creaks drew closer, crumbling asphalt and stone piercing the air as a putrid scent of decaying life assaulted their noses. Kimiko panicked further, fear causing her to stumble and fall. The young girl's knees hit the ground with a wince inducing crack, her body lurching forward as gravity claimed her. Rei tumbled at the sudden deadweight of her employee, she reached back to grab the girl before trying to rouse energy from her.

"Kimiko, please," she said breathlessly, desperation lacing her voice, "I need you to get up, we don't have much—"

The ground directly behind her shook and broke apart, a looming creature bursting out of the ground with a loud roar. The thunderous noise that bludgeoned the air vibrates through Rei's bones, her skeleton shaken by the sheer power of just his call. The scent of death and decay choked her, her throat tightening and squeezing as her breath was stolen by such a pungent smell. Nenito took guard in front of her, muzzle opened wide to bark at the demon standing above her. She herself stood up on shaky knees, her body protectively shielding Kimiko from the sight of her attacker. The woman's fists were raised body ready for a fight as she hunched down to give back as much as she received.

A loud bark was her warning and she dodged to the side while taking Kimiko with her, the ground shattered into little pieces by his large clawed hand. A crater was a souvenir for the Earth as he lifted his hand up to shake it loose of any clinging minerals.

"Quite the nimble one aren't you?" he taunted voice deep with amusement and lust, whether blood lust or otherwise was down for debate. "Of course, that's to be expected of the great blind prophet."

Hiei paused in his running, mind frozen as he took in the information. He looked at the unassuming human from his new hidden spot, his eyes trying to garner any recognition within her face. But then again Rei wasn't fully unassuming, such a hard hand and weird energy. The woman lived her life being exceptionally unexceptional yet retaining such bold and flavorful talent and awareness. Rei's face briefly shifted with confusion, head tilting before she drew herself to her full height and unbuttoned her sleeves. Her hands rumpled them up her forearms, exposing the threaded muscle that resided there.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she growled, "but if you don't leave us now I won't give you a chance to explain."

"Bold words for a stupid girl." The ground rumbled again from all around her, the street shifting and quaking, weak against the vibrations. "But your friend isn't like you is she?" Rei stiffened with surprise as she heard more of the earth crack, his voice faded at the end. His presence all but disappeared, striking her with fear.

"Kimiko!" Blood splattered into the air like flower petals driven by the wind.


End file.
